


A New Schedule

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not related to feeding kink), Ableist Language, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Chubby Derek, Derek's ex-girlfriend is the worst, Eating Disorders, Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott opens up a new cafe in town, and Derek ends up eating a few more treats than he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around my head, and I finally decided to write it after seeing the [TW chubby!kinkmeme](http://amor-remanet.livejournal.com/593988.html), which is hella cute. (this didn't actually fit any of the prompts there so, yeah >.>)
> 
> Check the tags for triggers!

It was that damn happy baker's fault. 

Derek stood in front of the mirror, a frown on his face and his jeans refusing to button over his newly acquired pudge. He had been the same size for _years_ , ever since he stopped growing six years ago. _Well you clearly haven't stopped growing horizontally_ , a sardonic feminine voice chimed in. 

Derek had a very specific schedule: running five miles before work, grabbing coffee, working at Hale & Associates- the family firm- from 9 to 5, reading a book before dinner, dinner, and lifting weights before bed. 

There was no space in this schedule for unexpected weight gain, and he hoped all of his suits would still fit. He should sue the damn baker. Mr. McCall, _Scott, just call me Scott, please_ , had decided to open a new cafe, specializing in coffee and baked goods. Derek had grudgingly trudged in, the new cafe was right on his route home, and he couldn't _not_ try it- even if it _did_ have a ridiculous name like Sunshine Wolf. He had glared at the styrofoam cup that bore a simple image of a yellow sun with a smiling wolf head inside it. An image of a wolf howling at the moon may have been cliché, but it would have made more sense. 

The hazelnut coffee was unfortunately delicious, and Sunshine Wolf became a part of his schedule. For the first few weeks everything was fine. Derek came in obviously tired and sweaty, and Scott didn't try for any small talk beyond a polite, 'Good morning Derek!' and 'Have a nice day Derek!'. 

June 24th, Scott broke that pattern. To start with he wasn't behind the counter when Derek came in at 6:30 sharp. Derek couldn't really fault the man for that, and waited a few minutes before ringing the counter bell. 

Scott came out quickly, flour all over his apron, and a guilty look on his face, "Aw man, I lost track of time. I'm sooooo sorry, I've been making carrot cake cupcakes and didn't realize how late it got." Scott said whilst making Derek's usual hazelnut coffee. 

"Wait just a sec- I'll make it up to you!" Scott said after handing the man his coffee, and he retreated back to the kitchen. 

Derek waited and sipped his coffee, and a moment later Scott brought a cupcake out with white frosting and a mini sugar carrot on top. 

"Here you go! Next time I'll make sure to set an egg timer, so I don't lose track," Scott said. 

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" Derek asked, contemplating the easiest way to get to his wallet without releasing his prizes. 

Scott shook him off and grinned, "No worries, you're always out by 6:32, and I messed that up today. Just come on by tomorrow."

Derek nodded abruptly, "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

And Derek left to Scott's chirped 'Have a good day Derek!'. It seemed silly to wish the man a good day as well- he didn't seem to have any other sort. With a snort, Derek thought that Scott must be the Sunshine Wolf with his cheery disposition and pretty puppy-dog eyes. He took a large bite of the carrot cake cupcake, neatly devouring half of it.

Derek stood very still for a moment, two realizations hitting him- one, this was the best thing he'd ever put in his mouth, and two, he had noticed Scott's eyes. Derek walked home quickly, he didn't like deviating, and he was most certainly deviating. First, his schedule was totally off for the morning, his calorie count was off for the day, and he was attracted to someone. He hadn't been interested in anyone since-. 

No. He was _not_ going to think about her. His day might be slightly different, but it didn't need to be bad different. Derek finished the rest of the cupcake and licked a leftover bit of cream cheese frosting off his hand; today was going to be great dammit. 

Taking a quicker shower than usual, and skipping his morning sudoku, Derek got his day back on track. He finished his coffee on his drive to work, getting there promptly at 9:58, and lost himself in his work. Derek liked his work; he mainly dealt with paperwork, not people, and got to craft various proposals, arguments, and statements. His coworkers knew not to bother him, and his family stayed at a distance at work. Every Sunday they had a family dinner at seven pm, and anyone who could make it showed up. Cora hadn't been in person for a few months, she was still studying in Argentina, but she sometimes skyped in. The regulars were his parents, older sister Laura, and his uncle Peter. 

Derek left a few minutes early on his jog the next morning, and arrived at Sunshine Wolf at 6:27.

Scott's head jumped up at the door chime, and a wide grin stretched out on his face, "You're early! Does that mean I'm forgiven for yesterday?" Scott began making the man's hazelnut coffee without prompting, he hadn't asked for a while now.

Derek sat at the counter for the first time, "You bet. That was the best cupcake I've ever had." 

Scott's grin somehow became wider, and he placed the drink in front of him, "Does that mean you want another one today?" 

Derek's eyes moved to the brightly lit display- there were cupcakes, twists, muffins, cookies, and treats galore. He bit his lower lip, they were _amazing_ cupcakes, and it would give him an excuse to stay for the remaining time. He thought of the calories, and decided he just wouldn't get a chocolate one. After all, he didn't have any other indulgences right now. 

"A lemon angelfood cupcake please," Derek requested, and Scott brought one over. 

Derek took the little cake with a small smile, and tried for small talk, "So, what made you decide to open up a cafe?" 

"I've always loved baking, and after high school, I decided to go for it. I spent a few months going over my recipes again and making a business model, and voila! My best friend, Stiles, he helped a ton with the numbers stuff."

Derek nibbled on the glorious airy and fluffy cupcake, "Mhmm, that's great. Are you running this place alone?" 

"Nah, Isaac usually does the late evening and night shift, so far the two of us have been able to handle everything," Scott said proudly. 

Derek glanced at his watch, and seeing it was 6:32, placed a five on the counter as he got up and grabbed his coffee, "I gotta run, but this was nice." 

Scott nodded, "I know, have a great day Derek." 

As the days passed, his schedule slowly shifted. He cut his morning jog down to four miles, and spent the extra time chatting with Scott over coffee and cupcakes. Every day it became easier to reason his way to a cupcake, and he didn't bother counting their calories. He was cheating, but it was hard to feel guilty over it with Scott's bashfully proud face whenever he complimented his baking. 

One Friday, after tightening a particularly important argument for the Anderson case, Derek decided to treat himself. And since treats were associated with happy wolves in his head now, he pulled into Sunshine Wolf practically in automatic after work. There was a line of five customers, and Derek joined the queue quickly. He noticed Scott wasn't working, instead some blonde curly haired person was. Derek assumed this was the Isaac he'd mentioned. The first person in line was taken care of speedily, but the second took more time, ordering seemingly one of everything on the menu. Derek forced his attention elsewhere to keep from becoming impatient, and noticed a horde of cars had just pulled in. His eyebrows popped up as the people all lined up behind him, the line wrapping itself around the shop twice. 

The second person was finally done, toting a huge bag and holder with four coffees. The idea hit Derek suddenly; he could order as many cupcakes as he wanted. He would have delicious treats for the weekend, and it would make a lovely addition to Marquez. 

He was at the front of the line now, and the curly haired man turned to him, "How may I help you?" 

"A half dozen cupcakes," Derek decided to stick with impulses, and added on, "random flavors please." 

The man smiled, _way too pretty_ , Derek thought bitterly, and went to the glass case. Derek got his money ready, the exact amount including a tip. The shop was getting rather crowded and he didn't want to be here. He looked at the blonde again. They certainly didn't look related, but that didn't mean anything. That wouldn't be very professional though. Nonetheless, grasping the half-dozen and handing over the money, he decided to ask Scott about him on Monday.

Derek wasn't going to check the flavors until it was time to eat each one. He wanted to keep some lighthearted suspense, though as he drove home it was increasingly tempting to grab one out of the bag and eat it. He got home with the full half-dozen somehow, and situated himself on the couch with Marquez's _Collected Stories_ and the bag on the table. 

He read three stories (the last one ending on the phrase "desire to eat the first orange") before giving into the temptation of picking a cupcake out. He pulled out a red and white cupcake, and tentatively bit into it. Derek let out a quiet moan, and was thankful he was alone. This was by far the best one yet- white chocolate and raspberry mixed together perfectly. He finished the cupcake over the course of the next two stories, and licked his lips. He would _definitely_ be getting more of those on Monday. 

Four stories later, Derek began to think about having another cupcake. He did perfect that argument today after all, and this was his treat time. He delayed himself another story, and then reached into the bag, revealing a tan cupcake with large sugar crystals on top. Without hesitating, he bit into it, and groaned. Scott's baking was going to be the death of him. The cupcake tasted _exactly_ like an apple cider donut, and it was autumn in his mouth. Gluttonous he decided to drop the pretense, and devoured the other four cupcakes. There was a red velvet one, a caramel filled one, a mocha one with chocolate icing, and a white chocolate peach one. Each one was divine, and when Derek was done, he just relaxed on the couch, completely content and stroking his stomach lazily. Eventually he picked the Marquez back up, and finished reading in a happy bubble. 

Monday morning Derek only ran three miles, and he ordered two of the raspberry white chocolate cupcakes. 

"These are actually my favorite, I think you'll like them," Scott said in his bubbly tone. 

Derek could feel his ears burning, and he sipped his coffee, "I actually tried one Friday afternoon. They're really great." 

Scott handed him the two cupcakes with a grin, "So you met the gorgeous half of the operation." 

Derek's eyebrows furrowed, "You're plenty attractive," and then realizing what he said, he added hastily, "So how do you know Isaac?" 

Scott chuckled, "I meant he tends to flirt a lot, and has some _really_ loyal housewife customers. My family kind of adopted him, he and Stiles are like my brothers." 

"That's great that you two are working together then. It was really crowded on Friday," Derek added on. 

"I heard! Isaac has two partners, Erica and Boyd, and it's looking like they're going to help double team the busier times. It's so exciting how quickly we've taken off, I was a little worried people wouldn't want a new place in the old section of town," Scott said. 

Derek raised an eyebrow, "As if, your coffee and baking is too good. I'm still not completely convinced you didn't trade your soul in for recipes." 

Scott's warm laughter filled the shop, "Well, if I did, I'd say I hadn't, wouldn't I?" 

_Definitely sold his soul to the devil_ , Derek thinks snapping back to the present, and pulling on a looser pair of jeans. He stopped by the devilish establishment before heading to his parents’; they would appreciate him bringing dessert. 

There was surprisingly no line; perhaps it was too close to dinnertime. There was a blonde in apron behind the counter, and she was listening to a curly haired brunette wax poetic about some person named Lydia. 

Derek stepped up to the counter, and the brunette noticed him, and stopped talking with a blush. 

The blonde cackled, "Young love, eh? What would you like?" 

"A dozen mix of cupcakes please," Derek requested, his wallet already out. 

She brought the carton over, and paused before handing it to him, her head cocked, "You're Derek aren't you?" The brunette turned to look at him again. 

"Yes?" 

Her grin grew, and she put his money in the register, "Wait a sec, boss talks about _you_ all the time." She went to the glass case again, and put something in a small box, "Take this too, don't share it." 

She waved off his attempts to pay for the mystery item, and left with an awkward thank you and good day. Once he was back in his car he opened the little box, and found a slice of cheesecake. It looked like Oreo, and he felt himself salivating at the thought. With a quick glance at his watch, he decided to drop the cake off in his fridge before going to dinner. 

Derek was late. He got to the dinner at 7:04. 

Laura chuckled when he came in, "I was just about to call you." 

Derek rolled his eyes and let her hug him, "I decided to bring dessert." 

Laura looked at the bag with glee, "Sweet! I love Sunshine Wolf. And Erica's a total babe, we're getting manicures together on Tuesday." 

"Erica...?" Derek questioned. 

"The only woman that works there," Laura answered, rolling her eyes. 

"Oh," he said awkwardly. 

Talia came in at that moment, "Excellent, I just finished setting up the table. Your father made some lovely salmon." 

The three went to the dining room and sat themselves. Peter and his Dad had already cracked open a bottle of white wine, and were well on their way to needing another one. Dinner passed quickly, Peter had a new girlfriend- one scandalously ten years his junior- and the family was harping him about one Jennifer Blake. 

The cupcakes went over well, and Derek thought he might have escaped any questioning regarding his behavior. 

Talia hugged him tight in parting though, saying, "I'm glad you're doing well."

It was better and worse than a question, and he awkwardly patted her back and left. A question would have required admitting it out loud, but he could have understated it, made it seem like something bound to never happen. Understated, she wouldn't accidentally ask after it in two months, and be sad when he said nothing happened. He drove home a heady mixture of feelings, and tried to just stop thinking. 

Her voice came back when he tried though.  
  
 _You've gotten so ripe, so fat Derek. You're like my pregnant bitch. Heh, well we always knew which position you played. He's never going to like you. Why would he? I bet he'd prefer someone whole, someone sane, someone beautiful. Too bad you can only fix one of those things, eh Derek?_  
  
Derek pulled over on the side of the road, stumbled out of the car, and vomited up the pink salmon, white rice, and mint chocolate cupcake. He waited a few minutes before getting back in the car, not trusting himself to drive yet. He was done with her, for real this time. Her voice wasn't allowed back in, and he wasn't going to do any of the things she used to like. He wasn't going to work out anymore. Not until she was totally eradicated, and then only if he wanted to. He was going to totally stop counting calories. He was going to go back to reading poetry, even if it didn't have whatever bullshit she claimed about prose. (Well, some prose was nice- fine he'd do both.) He was going to burn the Ayn Rand books she gave him. Why he bothered to keep them in the first place was silly. 

Derek got back in the car, feeling more clear-headed than he had in years. Everything was going to be okay. 

When he got home he burned _The Fountainhead_ and _Atlas Shrugged_. He thought about donating them to the library, but wanted to destroy her touch too much. He watched the pages flare up in the fireplace while eating the incredible slice of Oreo cheesecake heaven. It was 9:28, usually he'd be doing sit-ups right now. He grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen- he needed to craft a new schedule. 

Mornings would start a little later now, 6am. He would shower and prepare for the day, which would take around a half hour. At six-thirty he would go in work clothes to Sunshine Wolf. He'd bring a book of poetry in case Scott had to work at some point. At 8:45 he'd leave for work. Dinner was at seven, reading was after, and from five to seven, he hesitantly wrote _free time_. 

The box itched, but he liked it. She used to complain about him wasting his time with video games or his family. Perhaps he'd dig out his old gameboy. Derek went to bed with a smile on his face. 

Derek woke up at four am, completely awake. He was out of bed and wearing jogging gear before he remembered he wasn't doing this anymore. He collapsed back on the bed, but couldn't find sleep. He grabbed the nearest book to him, _Collected Poems_ by Donald Justice, and began to read. After a few poems, his mind stopped telling him to get up and run. He read until the sun rose, and got ready early. Today was a special day. 

It was the beginning of a new schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was surprised when his usual 6:15, and sometimes earlier, regular came in wearing a suit at 6:30. He knew Derek was a good-looking man, and they had fun daily conversations about anything, and Erica had started teasing him about the man, and yet...he somehow hadn't realized just how attracted he was to him. Seeing him in his slightly too small suit, was almost too much. He could see so clearly the little stomach bulge, and his thick thighs. A possessive part of his mind thought that he had helped create that, or maintain it in the very least. Derek had mentioned his diet before, and nothing else was going to stick to his thighs.

As he made the hazelnut coffee, he drifted off to a place where he just handfed Derek sweet morsels all day. He could make miniature cheesecakes and even smaller cupcakes, so Derek could eat more without becoming full. Derek would rest his head in his lap, and he'd pet his hair and press tarts to his lips. 

Scott tried to bring his blush down before facing Derek; usually he was so good at keeping such thoughts at bay when he was here. He was doomed if Derek decided to keep wearing suits in here. 

"Cupcake?" Scott asked after handing him the coffee, trying to get his voice under control. 

Derek smiled, "Sure, you pick." 

Scott came back with a dark chocolate one with a raspberry center and a chocolate peanut butter swirl one, "So the peanut butter one is a new recipe, I'd love any feedback on it."

Derek agreed, and took a large bite. It was like a giant high quality Reece’s, and he definitely did not just moan in front of Scott because that would be mortifying. 

"That good, huh?" Scott asked, and Derek flushed darkly. "Don't be embarrassed," Scott added on hurriedly, "You should hear the noises I make when I'm mixing new flavors. They're _way_ worse. Stiles recorded it once as a joke to compare it to a porn star moan." 

"And?" Derek asked intrigued. 

Scott was pointedly looking away, "He played two noises, everyone picked one right? And then he said, 'Fooled ya! They were _both_ Scott cooking!' " 

Any remaining traces of Derek's mortification melted away, and the two chuckled over the anecdote. 

"You wanna go out sometime?" Scott blurted out. 

Derek's eyes widened, "You want to go out with me?" 

Scott's face became serious, "Yeah. We click well, and I find you really attractive. I'd like to get to know you deeper. And I'll even offer to cook you dinner _and_ dessert on our first date." 

Derek exhaled, and a light blush came to his cheeks, "Then definitely, when?" 

Scott shrugged, "I can do any evening this week, since I only work mornings." 

"So, tonight?" Derek asked shyly. 

"It's a date," Scott answered, and slipped forward the Sunshine Wolf business card with his number scrawled on the back, "Call or text me around 6:30, and I'll get you directions." 

The rest of the day was a blur. Their date focused on the things they usually didn't just chat about- Scott's Dad and Derek's ex-girlfriend were main subjects. Scott fed him throughout the night, bringing trays and trays full of bite sized foods out. After asking with a dark blush, Scott handfed his date, and Derek even tried to handfed Scott. (He caught onto the appeal _very_ quickly.) Eventually they ran out of delicious things to eat, and they cuddled and napped away their food sleepiness. Around ten pm, the two of them woke up, Scott's cock nestled against Derek's ass, and very much erect. Their sex came easy and praise-laden, and they intermittently switched between napping and having sex. 

A month later, Derek officially made a new schedule. It included waking up with Scott, showering with the man, feeding each other meals, sex, playing video games, and a weekly date time to try new things. Scott had even added 'helpful' notes along the bottom like, 'remember the smaller the food is, the more of them I can feed you' and 'if we run out of delicious foods, you can always eat my ass babe'. 

The following Sunday, Derek brought Scott to the family dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Things I learned today: writing a coffeeshop au is the worst because I really want a plateful of cupcakes now X)


End file.
